


Love isn't enough this time

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [44]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Break Up Talk, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Minor Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Not for Tim/Steph fans, POV Tim Drake, Romance, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: One day Tim decides to break up with Stephanie Brown and she confronts him as Timothy Drake explains why he is ending things with her. Stephanie is not quite ready to be done with her boyfriend just yet.
Relationships: Luke Fox & Tam Fox & Tiffany Fox, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Tam Fox
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 54
Kudos: 160





	Love isn't enough this time

**Hello readers**

**Fair warning this is not going to be a happy ending for Tim/Steph or show Steph in the best light.**

* * *

A private office in Wayne Enterprises

Sitting behind a desk Timothy Drake is listening to Stephanie rant about why they should not break up, he's being an idiot, how his costume sucks, a favorite insult of hers's regardless of Robin or Red Robin, (Like Stephanie's suits as Spoiler or Batgirl didn't look like purple paint got dumped all over them.), how she doesn't like him hanging out with Prudence Wood, never mind that she's his informant for League of Assassins along with other underworld connections. And jealous over his friendship, previous attraction, with Tam Fox, never mind they were both there at one of the darkest points in his life. When nobody else was since they all thought he was crazy for thinking Bruce was alive, Pru and Tam earned his friendship.

After all, from conversations with Sara Lance Queen, Conner Kent, and Jason Todd whose helping him deal with some of his confidence issues brought about from neglect by Jack and Janet, his parents. Not to mention have helped him realize certain issues regarding Stephanie and his relationship.

"Enough Steph, if you're getting jealous over my friendships with Pru or Tam that's your problem, and on everything else is as well. I am breaking up with you is because we are not healthy for each other. You don't respect me and have hurt me too much" Tim says with a resigned sigh.

"What are you talking about? You're just making this stuff up bird boy" Stephanie says irately.

"Really?" Tim asks a smirk tracing his lips, letting himself slip into what Janet Drake created "Let's skip ahead to the big stuff, you never take ownership of your actions. Like you saw a girl kiss me and instead of acting like a mature adult, to get back at me you create your own Robin suit and declare to Batman you're his new Robin. After I had to give up being Robin due to my dad, not by my own choice."

"Well, at least I had the better-looking suit. You're not so innocent your" Stephanie begins but instantly quiets when seeing Timothy level a glare at her, worthy of the Dark Knight, though a bit more chilling.

"I am not done yet. You knew that and knew it would hurt me. The faking dead part for no other reason than to escape you created the War Games crisis, even after you came back Black Mask was no threat to you" Tim begins but gets cut off.

"How dare you! I didn't know about Matches being Bruce, I was his partner he should have told me everything. I had a right to" Stephanie gets cut off.

"You forced yourself into his life, and no he didn't trust you with his identity because unlike every Robin before you, we all earned that right to be trusted as partners. Your actions got a lot of people killed and injured; families lost their loved ones. Had their whole lives ripped apart because you wanted to be an entitled brat" Tim replies angrily and in disgust.

There is no response Brown has so Stephanie merely looks off into the distance grimacing. Meanwhile, Tim takes a moment to get his emotions under control before starting again.

"And I can't forget one of the biggest betrayals of personal trust when you hired assassins to target me so I could become an improved vigilante, that nearly got me killed since like any good assassin decided to not listen to the no-kill Drake order. Sure, you love me, maybe, if you even know what that is but as broken as I am, I know that's not how you treat somebody you love" Tim says calmly.

"That was on Bruce's orders" Stephanie protests.

"So, because it was on Bruce's orders makes everything okay?" Timothy replies disgustingly scoffing "You're still the one who agreed to follow them. I worked with the League of Assassins to take them down from the inside, which I did. You betrayed my trust for no reason, frankly, I could keep going on, but you get the point."

"What… do you want from me, Tim?" Stephanie asks tiredly.

"I want you to leave, we are done. You need my help for some case as Batgirl, or back up I'll be there. But personally? I want to be left alone" Tim says.

"You're not serious," Stephanie says in disbelief.

"He is and Mr. Drake has a meeting in five minutes in the R&D. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security" Tam says stepping into the room.

"And I'll kick all their asses, I'm not going anywhere. My boyfriend and I were having a conversation, but I guess you're just a jealous gold digger. You can leave" Stephanie replies angrily.

"Hey that is uncalled for, Tam's not a gold digger," Tim says, letting anger seep in.

"It's okay, I can handle her," Tam says.

"Yeah sure, you're a damsel constantly in distress Tim has to keep saving. I don't see why you've kept around" Stephanie says smugly.

Meeting Brown's eyes unflinchingly "A woman who has been recording this conversation since I first walked in here. While I may not be some expert fighter or know how to diffuse Riddler's bombs, I am not completely useless" Tam replies smirking "Please do so beat up security guards, and you will find yourself in the GCPD lock up for aggravated assault. Not to mention I can easily press charges against you. Plus, the threat to do exactly that you have already mentioned."

Timothy looks on with a bit of surprise, but then again Tam is Lucius's Fox's daughter, while her brother is a vigilante known as Batwing, plus is ex-military. It's a tough family. Upon first meeting, Tam may have been out of her depth and scared for her life, like any normal human would be, or needed a growing curve with other aspects like the press, but that never meant she was useless. Even he needed training and experience to get where he is now. On Ras al Ghul's personal list for heirs. Lucky him Tim notes dryly but does take a small bit of pride for having earned that attention anyway.

Stephanie glances between the two unhappily before stomping out of the room.

"Wow, immature much" Tam quips after a moment.

"Um my meeting with R&D is not for another hour," Tim says in confusion.

"I know but I figured you needed some help" Tam replies.

Nodding "Thank you," Tim says.

"Anytime," Tam says grinning.

Upon Tam leaving for heading back to work Tim returns to his computer screen to continue his job. After all, being the youngest CEO of Wayne Enterprises at seventeen years old is no easy job. Well runs the place alongside Lucius Fox, but the point still stands.

Kind of hard to believe he just kicked Stephine out of his life more or less, though despite calling Dick his brother has been pulling away ever since Dick has been enabling Damien constantly trying to kill him. Then criticizing him for standing up for himself when having had enough, for how oh Damien has had a rough childhood. He needs love and attention. No Tim knows what Damien needs is love with discipline but good luck telling Dick or Bruce that, they just brush him off.

Not to mention Dick has yet to apologize for ripping Robin away, and giving it to Damien, not that he doesn't understand why, but would have preferred if Dick had talked to him about it first. Or the threatening to send him to Arkham Asylum for believing Bruce was alive when no one else did, yeah Tim decides calling Dick his brother is pushing it.

Shaking those thoughts away Tim decides he's had enough personal problems for now… he needs more coffee.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Yeah, so that happened… why? From a combination of things, first gotten tired of DC brushing everything Stephine does under a rug, then making her in the right even when she isn't.**

**In a Red Robin comic #10 when Steph is chewing Tim out for working with the League of Assassins and compares it being worse than when she hired an assassin to go after him, with to top it all off Tim agrees with Brown? Are you kidding me DC? This is bull crap.**

**Stephanie's personality in the comics has seemed to warp into a Felicity Smoak of nothing I do is my fault.**

**Next is Stephanie's fanbase I've gotten sick of since they remind me of the Lauriver or WestAllen wackos in the Arrowverse.**

**My first experience with this bunch is running across four fan fiction stories before quitting trying to find anymore since it was all Stephanie is so amazing angel who does nothing wrong, while Timothy is always the one who does wrong in the relationship.**

**Got even worse when I was reading a different story that had nothing to do with Steph/Tim and still turned into a nonstop praise Steph fic, where Bruce loves her the most out of all his children. Plus, the mandatory Timothy Drake keeps screwing up with Steph and is in the wrong.** **Yuck.**

**Yesterday I deleted some rather ugly reviewers who were Steph fans since I didn't want their trash cluttering up my stories given they were cursing me out, ranting that I wasn't doing Tim/Steph pairing, with even attacking an actor's weight.**

**Earlier today ran across Steph fans on a forum attacking Tam Fox for the sole reason of Timothy Drake and she showed romantic interest in each other, how Tam is nothing more than a useless damsel in distress gold digger, slut, etc. While praising Steph and how she's the only one for Tim.**

**Yeah, I don't think so.**

**Oh, my whole use of Tam in here despite not being originally planned is just because the pathetic Steph people went on a hate-filled rant against Tam's character.**

**Guys if to make people think your pairing is so great you have to resort to these vile actions tells me your pairing is rather insecure, and you along with the pairing.**

**Until next time**


End file.
